


rainy day feeling

by homosexualhitoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i found this in my docs from like three years ago so why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualhitoka/pseuds/homosexualhitoka
Summary: When Tadashi was younger, he enjoyed storms. He had been fascinated by them. He loved lightning and the neat light it brought, he loved thunder, even if it was loud. He loved heavy clouds that looked like they would fall at any second. He loved any type of cool weather occurrence.Now, Tadashi was fifteen. And he hated storms.





	rainy day feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! it's been a while, but i found some old fic in my docs and wanted to post them!! i've been meaning to get back into writing anyway. tw for panic attacks!

Tadashi has always loved rain. 

He loved the chill that came with it. He loved the feeling in the air. He loved the smell. Really, he loved everything about it. 

When he was younger, he loved putting on his big yellow rain boots and splashing in the puddles. He loved watching it through the window and he loved when his mother made warm tea to combat the chill that clung to his skin. 

He loved being inside while it rained and listening to it make tapping noises against the window. He loved cuddling up in thick blankets and napping while the sky fell in tiny droplets outside his window. It was serene and quiet, peaceful in a way that only rain could be. 

Tadashi still loved rain, even as a teen. He loved the noises and the feelings the rain brought. He loved when it rained at night. It seemed to make him sleep easier, for some odd reason. It was annoying at times, walking home or from home during the rain was hell. He'd get to school or get home with soaking hair and clothes and it would take forever to feel warm again. 

When Tadashi was younger, he enjoyed storms. He had been fascinated by them. He loved lightning and the neat light it brought, he loved thunder, even if it was loud. He loved heavy clouds that looked like they would fall at any second. He loved any type of cool weather occurrence. 

Now, Tadashi was fifteen. And he hated storms. 

He hated thunder. He hated lightning. He hated heavy rain. 

Maybe he didn't hate it. It was more that it petrified him. 

With age, Tadashi had grown to fear storms. They were loud and dark and terrifying and he was mostly alone when they happened. He was always worried about the power going out or flooding. 

Maybe he was just paranoid and overreacting, but he was terrified of storms any time they happened to occur. 

He was curled up tightly in his bed, shaking and cowering under his blankets as the weather raged outside his window. He hugged his knees to his chest, trying to focus on anything other than the weather. He wished he could function during storms . There were people who were perfectly able to work and go about their normal routines while Tadashi would immediately panic. 

Thunder boomed across the sky and his windows shook. He could feel himself tense further. He wished it would just pass already. He wanted to shrink and get smaller and smaller until he just disappeared all together. 

It was so loud. Breathing was suddenly more difficult than it should’ve been. Tadashi mentally recoiled. No thank you, not again, not again, not again,  _ please, for god’s sake, not again- _

He is broken out of his thoughts by a loud ping from his nightstand. He lifts his head and reaches for his phone, pulling it under the covers and keeping it close to his body. 

When he saw the contact that sent him the message, he felt his body fill with warmth, though it didn't completely combat the panic that made his bones feel heavier and his lungs feel smaller. 

tsukki <3: _ _

** _i’m coming over. _ **

Tadashi took a sharp breath. 

Sent to tsukki <3:

** _what? tsukki, that's dangerous! you’ll get soaked!_ **

Tadashi bit his lip anxiously, knowing that if Kei was determined enough to do something, there was no stopping him. Tadashi clenched his fists. He'd be here soon, everything would be okay. 

Kei, lovely Kei, knew everything about Tadashi. He knew him inside and out, knew him more than anybody ever could. Knew that Tadashi would be scared out of his wits right now. Kei, brave Kei, wasn't afraid of the noise and the lit up sky and the heavy clouds and the water rushing down the street. Kei, intelligent Kei, owned an umbrella, and didn't care about getting wet. 

Lightning crashed from outside and Tadashi let out an embarrassing squeak, still trying to regulate his breathing. He didn't want to have a panic attack, if he could prevent it. Why did storms have to be so loud anyway? For what?

Kei lived about ten minutes away on a leisurely stroll. It would be less than that if you walked with purpose, and it would be less than that if you jogged or ran. Tadashi would be expecting too much from him to think he would run, so he expected ten minutes. Maybe he would be pleasantly surprised. Hopefully he'd be here soon. 

His mother would let him in, he knew. He knew she would know exactly why he was here. Why he was here during a thunderstorm. Why he was here even though it was pouring. She would understand and she would have expected him to come at some point. Even if it wasn't storming, Kei frequented the Yamaguchi household. Tadashi’s mother never questioned it. 

Tadashi hugged his knees tighter, willing his hands to stop shaking. He dug his fingernails into his hand, not close to breaking the skin. He kept his fists tight, desperately trying to ignore the waves of panic attempting to drown him and carry him away like a leaf in the gutter. 

Tadashi laid still, breathing unevenly and wanting everything to  _ just be quiet _ when he heard his door open. 

_ Thank god. Thank god. Praise Jesus.  _

Tadashi didn't come out of the blanket. He curled up tighter, if possible, feeling his bed dip as the taller teen sat down next to him. Kei knew the drill. 

The blond sat still for a few minutes before peeling back the thick comforter and seeing his boyfriend, shivering and his eyes shut tightly, fists clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. Kei put a hand on his shoulder, slowly, gently, before stroking down to his wrist and slowly uncurling his hand.

Tadashi opened his eyes and peeked at the blonde, before attempting to relax. It didn't do much, he was still very tense. Kei threaded their fingers together and tilted his head. 

“Tadashi.” He said, tone quiet, everything quiet, so considerate- “Breathe with me. “

Tadashi struggled for a second, his shaky and quick breaths not being anywhere near as steady as Kei’s, but after a few minutes his breathing has evened out and his chest felt less confined. 

Kei's long, pale fingers found their way into the freckled boy’s hair, stroking gently and basically petting him. Tadashi hummed gently and closed his eyes, pushing his head into Kei’s hand. He appreciated the affection and touch in his state, as he was exhausted from being on edge for so long. He was thankful for his boyfriend’s care. 

He squeezed Kei’s hand gently. He didn't feel up to talking, so he didn't. He just let the two float in a pool of comfortable silence. 

Kei let go of his hand and Tadashi whined softly. Kei’s neutral expression turned soft and had a ghost of a smile. Tadashi was basically trained to be able to read Kei’s expressions now, since he barely had any if they weren't major emotions. 

“I'm gonna go get some water. “ Kei said and Tadashi watched him leave. The storm still raged outside, but Tadashi wasn't afraid. Or, he was distracted and was distracted enough to not notice it. 

Tadashi uncurled and sat up, stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles. Kei came back into the room, bringing a glass of water with him. Tadashi smiled up at the bespectacled boy and took the glass, sipping the water and setting it on his night stand. “Thanks, Tsukki!” He said, not as brightly or as perkily as he normally did, but it was getting there. 

Kei patted his head a bit awkwardly, not really knowing what to do now, so he just sat next to the shorter boy. Tadashi scooted closer to him and took his hand, no trace of his usual shyness in his movements. They'd been dating enough for shyness to be a thing of the past. 

“Tsukki?” 

“Mm.”

“Thank you. “ Tadashi said. “Thank you for helping me. “

“....shut up, Yamaguchi. “ Kei said, a light blush on his cheeks. “I'll always help you. “

Tadashi smiled and leaned on his shoulder, hugging his arm. “I know. Can you spend the night?” He looked up at him, making puppy dog eyes and pouting a little bit. 

Kei nodded. “I planned to. I brought my pajamas. “

Tadashi hummed. “It's getting kinda late, we should probably get ready for bed. “

Maybe ten minutes later, after all teeth-brushing and changing into pajamas was done, the two were in bed. They faced each other, one of the blond’s long arms loosely draped over Tadashi. Their eyes were closed as they slowly drifted to a peaceful sleep. 

The worst of the storm had passed, and the only noise the two could hear was soft, harmless rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!!! pls leave a kudos and a comment, i live off of them! 
> 
> u can find me at @candiedghostie (candiedpixie normally) on insta and @bisexualllmight on tumblr !


End file.
